Eliot
Eliot (エリオット, Eriotto) is a high school student and the apprentice of Gen Fu from the ''Dead or Alive'' series who first debuted in Dead or Alive 4. He is a student of Xing Yi Quan, studying and training his skill under his master's teachings. Eliot is the youngest male character in the series so far, as he is only 16 years old. __TOC__ History Early Life Eliot was born in Britain and moved to China as a child. Although it's unknown why, Gen Fu chose Eliot as his apprentice and trained the boy in the art of Xing Yi Quan. The boy never understood why he was chosen but nevertheless devoted himself to his art, determined to prove himself worthy of his master. During the time of the third tournament, Eliot was doing rigorous training with his master in China when they encountered Hayate and Ayane. Gen Fu then asked the two ninjas for a friendly tag duel so that his apprentice can experience different fighting styles. After the fight, Gen Fu told Eliot that he must take over the position as the Xing Yi Quan master. However, the young apprentice was hesitant and proclaimed that he was not ready yet because he was still inexperienced. Annoyed by his laments, Ayane slapped Eliot, telling him that he has to stop putting himself down and somehow toughen up. To her surprise, Eliot thanked her for the advice and hoped that they can spar with each other again. The Fourth Tournament At the age of sixteen, Eliot joined the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament because he was concerned that his skills might not be worthy of his master. Midway through the tournament, he talked with Brad Wong about his doubts; as the boy wondered why a great master like Gen Fu would choose him, Brad told Eliot he should pity Gen Fu, since he's been "lonely all his life," and not to think negatively about himself, with Brad using his own skills as an example, pointing out that his own master was just an average drunk. Eliot and Brad then engaged in battle. Later, Eliot came face-to-face with Christie. Although she is not that impressed about fighting a child at first, Eliot claimed that "fighting a beautiful lady" would be difficult for him, which amused Christie and she changed her initial opinion of her opponent, thus enjoying the fight. At the end of the tournament, Eliot returned home and challenged Gen Fu to a battle and - after years of failing to beat him - succeeded, proving to himself that he was worthy. Afterwards, he returned to his training. During his practice, Mei Lin called for him, to which he happily stopped his training and started to play with her. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Eliot's Outfit Catalogues Being the youngest boy in the series, Eliot appears more youthful and, in a way, weaker then the older male fighters: he looks more “baby-faced” with softer, rounder facial features and he has shoulder-length blond hair which covers his clear blue eyes, which have long, dark eyelashes. He is also the smallest out of the guys, and is very slim, with hardly any defined muscles like his older fellow brawlers. In Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Eliot has been changed slightly, and now has a slimmer face, wider eyes, and his hair is a touch longer and straighter. Despite being English, most of Eliot’s outfits are inspired by the styles of traditional China, with blue shades and dragon prints. However, his second outfit in Dead or Alive 4 differs greatly from this trend; a more sporty, western look with a red and yellow hoodie, printed with the number 11 in a black circle on the back and left side of the chest, complete with jeans and black trainers. In Dead or Alive 5, Eliot keeps his Chinese-influenced suit from Dimensions, but has a new secondary costume which further evokes his British heritage, being styled similarly to an "Oliver Twist" type look with a trenchcoat and cap. Personality Eliot appears to be very calm and soft-spoken for his young age most of the time and seems very respectful and polite to his elders. However, when it comes to fighting, he becomes very impatient and somewhat angry, using the rage to power his will in battle. Like many of the other fighters in Dead or Alive, he is devoted to his art and wants to improve at every waking moment, even going as far as asking his opponents to fight at their full potential. Unlike the other confident fighters in the series, Eliot also, like most teenagers, seems to be very self-conscious and insecure, especially about his abilities; he is constantly wondering and questioning why Gen Fu chose him alone to be his apprentice, comparing himself to his master in a negative way. Etymology Eliot is a variant of the English name Elliot, derived from a diminutive of the medieval name Elias, which in turn is a cognate of the Hebrew name Eliyyahu. Eliyyahu means "my god is Yahweh" (the God of Israel). Elijah was a Hebrew prophet of the 9th century BC and the two Books of Kings in the Old Testament tell of his exploits, which culminate with him being carried to heaven in a chariot of fire. It was also the name of a few early saints. Relationships Gen Fu Eliot and Gen Fu have a Master/Apprentice relationship; Eliot has a great deal of respect for his master and always wanted to prove himself worthy to him. Mei Lin Eliot seems to have a good relationship with Gen Fu's granddaughter, possibly from growing up together. In his Dead or Alive 4 ending, he happily stops his training to play with her. In return, Mei Lin calls Eliot by the affectionate name "Onii-chan," meaning older brother in Japanese. Brad Wong Eliot and Brad seem to get along with one another, sharing common ground in the cases of their masters. Eliot even talks to the man about his doubt of his skill and Gen Fu's reasons for choosing him as an apprentice, showing that he trusts him to a certain extent. Ayane Ayane smacked Eliot, saying that he was whining to himself about the fact that "he isn't experienced." Once they had their little chat, Eliot thanks her and hopes to spar with her another time. Gameplay ]] Despite his mentorship under Gen Fu, the characters are somewhat distinctive from one another. Eliot is faster on his feet but his single strikes and power attacks are often cited as weak and slow. However, with certain counter attacks and throws that Eliot possesses, he can leave the opposing character open for strong single strikes and powerful combo attacks. He stands out as a good-defensed, combo powerhouse. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) ''Dead or Alive 5'' Eliot appears in the Opening Declaration trailer. He's sitting down, spinning a plate on his finger (presumably illustrating that he's bored) until he hears Helena on the TV and turns around in shock. Dead or Alive-Related Media DOA: Dead or Alive Eliot makes a cameo appearance in the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, fighting Ryu Hayabusa in the first round. He is the only character introduced in Dead or Alive 4 to appear in the film - Lisa and Kokoro didn't appear. His actor was uncredited and he is not portrayed as teenage boy from England but as an Asian man. Musical Themes *''Successor'' - Dead or Alive 4 and Dead or Alive: Dimensions *''The Real World'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Gallery Trivia *Prior to the confirmation of his character, many Dead or Alive fans speculated that Eliot was a female. It went as far as fans believing it was Helena Douglas disguised as a boy (due to the fact that her character, although a primary character in the earlier installments, has not appeared with the rest of the starting character line-up). *The reason Eliot, Kokoro, Kasumi, and Ayane do not have listed ages in western versions of the Dead or Alive games is because they are under 18 years old. Tecmo decided to give them undefined ages to avoid the risk of a moral backlash from western countries. *Despite being a male, Eliot is in fact voiced by a woman. It is common for young male characters to be voiced by women (i.e. from ). *His character design is similar to Ion Fortuna from Trinity Blood and Count Waltz from Eternal Sonata, who are both voiced by Junko Minagawa. **Eliot also resembles Leo Kliesen from Tekken and Lion Rafale from Virtua Fighter series. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:British Characters Category:Characters born in November Category:Xing Yi Quan Practitioners